


Together Once Again

by Violin_for_the_sorrows



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin_for_the_sorrows/pseuds/Violin_for_the_sorrows
Summary: Liam and Sara choose to have some quality alone time on the Tempest between missions. :)
Relationships: Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara, Liam Kosta/Ryder
Kudos: 10





	Together Once Again

It was odd at the beginning and took some adjustments from both sides as the newlyweds made their way back to the Tempest. Nothing much had changed in the large aspects of life as the team was called to every outpost for one reason or another. Liam didn't bother moving anything into the Captain quarters other than his favorite pillow and his civilan clothing. But the biggest irritation that would get under his skin every time would come about when people would address the human Pathfinder. 

With their engagement practically announced to every corner of the galaxy as a glorious union, most people would call for Pathfinder Kosta when addressing the blonde female. But there were others who said her miden name, mostly the Asari or the Angaran, and Sara didn't miss the small tick Liam got when he heard it. She knew it was mostly due to the cultures clashing. The fact Pathfinder Ryder was advertised everywhere Tann could think of when she started making outpost on the planets as a beacon hope before the human ark had found its permanent residents. She wasn't bothered by the confusion, but she understood the frustration of what little normalcy the pair finally got in their line of work only for people to dismiss it with a simple misunderstanding. 

Scott simply said it because he knew Liam found it irritating. Often calling his twin by her first name when the two were alone together on the Hyperion and her maiden name, Miss.Sara Ryder, when the Brit came by to steal his sister away from him . 

Privacy was a brick wall the two had to learn to climb over with their line of work. Both from the public and inside of their very own ship. Very little did Sara lock herself up into her room, always finding something to do or some place to go, but at times she wished the universe ended on the other side of the locked Captain's Quarter sliding door. Liam often dragged her to slumber as the female often pulled all nighters going through emails and mission briefings - at times it was the only few hours the couple could have time to themselves alone. Even then other crew members would knock on the door during the night shift for something for the Pathfinder to fix or do. The pair learned to not take a moment alone for granted.

Sara could feel her spine stretch to its limit as she lifted her hips upwards to the male between her legs. Her right hand entangled itself into his messy hair and her left grabbing so tight on the sheets below her she could hear small tears echoing over the dull slurping sounds. Waves of pleasure rolled up her spin in a ripple effect from the tips of her fingers to the bare soles of her feet that were placed over his broad dark shoulders. Small gaps slipped between her lips, finding no coherent words other than his name being chanted over and over again.

Liam placed his free hand across her hips to push the female flat on the bed once again. His light brown eyes flickered up towards her face, not halting his movements in the slightest, and felt himself get even more excited at the sight of the female's bright blue eyes rolling back into their sockets and her grip on his hair grew tighter. Resulting in the male starting to hum while pressing his lips around the small button right above his fingers pushing themselves in and out of her velvet walls. Liam had to slide his forearm over her hips to keep his wife from buckling too much, no doubt the salter taste bursting into his mouth meaning Sara was almost to her limit.

Pulling out his fingers from her velert walls, Liam wiped them on the sheet below the two, also taking a mental note to throw the linen into the washer the moment their next shift started, and sat up onto his knees to take it the full view of the blonde's naked body withering underneath him. A small grin pulling at his lift from the annoyed grunt the female let out as he wiped his chin and mouth with his arm. "The fun has only started, love," he rolled out his accsent thicker - knowing how much the blonde loved it. 

Placing her legs around his hips, he chuckled when Sarah tightened her legs around his waist to cause the larger male to land on his forearms on either side of her head. Her mouth finding its place on his neck, biting down on the tinder muscle connecting his neck to his right shoulder. Ehether it was to muffle her groans due to his own groin sliding between her sex or to leave darker spots in its path up to his jaw bone, he was unsure of exactly. 

After a moment of allowing her to get use to the feeling of him between her sex, Liam reached a hand down to her hip, leaning down to connect their mouths allowing their tongues to dance around each other, before moving between her thighs to guide his hard member where his fingers had been only moments ago. He didn't allow the female to pull away from the bruising kiss to muffle both their groans while her walls practically clamped down on him even after spending nearly half an hour stretching her out before. Allowing small gasp to pass between her lips as her public bone pressed against his own. 

"Fuck," she said only above a whisper, arching her hips to get use to the feeling of being stretched out. Liam tried staying still, only managing to dig his nails into her hips hard enough to leave small crescents into the soft flesh. 

Of course the two had spent their first two days after their wedding practically on lock down in their apartment on the Nexus, taking only a few moments for personal hygiene without having their hands on each other. Yet work started piling on and Sara knew she would have to cut their honeymoon short even with Liam's protest of wanting to have some time alone together. But reality came like a flying brick to the face as more quest started popping up with more and more people wanting the Pathfinder's help and leaving little time for the two by themselves. Thus the two often snuck away for only a few hours between trips through out the galaxy to the captain's quarters for times like this. 

Dragging her nails down his torso, Sarah loved to feeling and sight of his muscles twitching underneath the dark skin contrasting her pale finger leaving a slight red hue on their trip upwards from his abdomen to his chest. Liam got the hint and sat up out of reach to then grasp the top of her hips for a good grip. 

His trusts started off slow with each one aimed at the one spot inside of the female to cause her to gasp through her mouth with each movement, but, soon became wilder without a true aim as the blonde pulled him down for a kiss by his shoulders causing him to land on his forearms once again. 

Turning his head to the side to break the lip locking, his mouth sought out the top of her ear to nibble on the cartilage there. "Bloody hell," he practically growled in her ear as the legs tightened around his hips along with her walls clamping down on his member nearly forcing him to stop his movements as the female reached her limit. Her nails digging into his back nearly broke skin as the male slid an arm under her own back to press her dusty pink colored nipples hard against his own chest, lifting her upper torso off the king sized bed. 

Her orgasm trapping Liam as wave after wave of pleasure rolled down his spin making his toes curl while he emptied himself inside of her. The sounds getting stuck in his throat while the blonde's soft walls practically milked him for every drop.

The sounds and blinding lights from the behind the one way window around the two became dull as blurred the line of reality. 

As her grasp loosened, Liam lifted his head to look deeply into her bright blue eyes - almost as if look for any signs of either regret or anger. But only receiving a half grin with her eyes half way closed from her soft descent back to reality. Tracing his stubble with her left hand, her smile expanded when the male lifted her hand to his lips; placing a small peck on the titanium ring on her ring finger. 

Before placing both of his palms on her hips to flip the two over quick enough to cause a small gasp from the Pathfinder, allowing the female to sprawl out ontop of his nude frame. He reached over to the nightstand to his right, ignoring the fact the digital clock reported they only had an hour before their next shift, and grabbed two tissues from the box. Sara choosing to occupy her self with small nips on the darker skin presented in front of her as the male wiped the bodily fluids off of his thighs and sex with one then doing the same to her - arching her back slightly at the sensation - with the other tissue. 

Feeling content with her handy work, she placed her head on his chest with her ear pressed just above his racing heart. A warm feeling expanding in her own chest as Liam wrapped his arms around the female's smaller frame - never wanting to leave the confines of their shacks walls the pair have built around them to block out the rest of the universe. 

Even when there was a loud knock on the door across the room coming from the only turian on board to give news about their official docking at Kadara Port.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed your stay and didnt cring at my first attempt of space sex ~  
> Dont forget to leave a review or thought for a new plot for a chapter!


End file.
